Córka czarownicy, uciekający pan młody i perwersyjny elf - skrytobójca
by Przypadkiem
Summary: Na cztery tygodnie przed ślubem Remy wyrusza na swoje ostatnie kawalerskie zadanie: wraz z równie tajemniczym, co dziwnym blondwłosym elfem musi odnaleźć i sprowadzić do Orlais córkę pewnej bardzo bogatej kobiety z Val Royeaux. Zadanie wydaje się być proste, ale zawsze musi być jakiś haczyk, non? Crossover: Dragon Age x X-Men Evolution.
1. Prolog

**Nieco eksperymentalny fik. Uwielbiam X-Men: Evo, uwielbiam Dragon Age. Co się stanie, jeśli przeniesiemy X-herosów do Thedas? Jeszcze nie wiem, na ile ich mutacja będzie widoczna, nie wiem nawet, jak to się zakończy :) Totalny spontan, że tak to ujmę. Tekst zalegał dość długo na dysku, ale gdy go czytam teraz, nie wykwita mi rumieniec zażenowania na twarzy, więc nie ma tragedii ;) Nie liczcie na regularne aktualizacje, bo jednak większą wagę przykładam teraz do "Oswój mnie", ale z pewnością będę tutaj wracała w miarę możliwości. Poza tym pisanie scenek z Remym i Zevranem w rolach głównych sprawia mi naprawdę dużo frajdy :D **

**Feedback mile widziany!**

**Disclaimer: Bohaterowie oraz świat przedstawiony nie należy do mnie. Ja tylko w tym rzeźbię ;)**

**Prolog**

Bale u państwa d'Acanto zawsze były wystawne. Najlepsze jedzenie, doskonała orkiestra, wspaniała oprawa wizualna – to wszystko olśniewało gości za każdym razem. Najbardziej porażające było jednak to, że każdego roku goście powtarzali: „tego rautu nie przebije nic" i opinia ta krążyła aż do następnej imprezy organizowanej na obrzeżach Val Royeaux, w willi rodziny d'Acanto.

Wstęp miały tutaj tylko najznamienitsze rody Orlais, więc towarzystwo było dość zamknięte i niezmienne od lat. Czasem porządek ten zburzały osoby zaproszone jako „goście specjalni", którzy czymś przysłużyli się rodzinie lub ci, do których wkrótce miała dotrzeć taka prośba.

Rodziny Boudreaux oraz LeBeau otrzymywały zaproszenia co roku. Wszak lepiej mieć po swojej stronie klany gildii zabójców oraz złodziei. Oczywiście nikt nie był w stanie im niczego udowodnić ani w żaden sposób powiązać z siatką przestępczą Orlais, ale najbardziej zainteresowani wiedzieli, kto trzęsie podziemiem i komu należy się szacunek. Oba klany co roku wysyłały na letni bal do rodziny d'Acanto swoich pojedynczych reprezentantów, mimo że zawsze otrzymywały zaproszenia dla całej rodziny. W tym roku była to Bella Boudreaux oraz Remy LeBeau.

Oboje stali właśnie na antresoli wielkiej sali balowej i z kieliszkami szampana w dłoniach obserwowali bawiących się gości.

- Okropnie się nudzę, Remy – westchnęła Bella i upiła łyk alkoholu. – Co roku jest tak samo beznadziejnie. – Dziewczyna oparła się plecami o balustradę i spojrzała na swojego partnera, który uważnie przyglądał się gościom.

- Może potem się coś rozkręci – uśmiechnął się lekko i powrócił do swoich obserwacji.

- Nie, coś ty – żachnęła się dziewczyna. – Ty jesteś tutaj po raz pierwszy, ja natomiast musiałam tu spędzić każdą końcówkę wiosny począwszy od dwunastego roku życia i wiem – podkreśliła – że z każdą godziną będzie coraz gorzej.

- To znaczy? – spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. – Będzie jeszcze nudniej niż teraz? – Uniósł brew.

- Zależy, jak na to patrzeć. Jeśli lubisz kompletnie narąbanych szlachciców, którzy próbują cię zaciągnąć w ciemny kąt, to możesz szykować się na niezłą zabawę.

- To może być niezła zabawa – zawyrokował Remy. – Och, nie patrz tak na mnie Belle, nie chodzi o ten ciemny kąt. – Zaśmiał się na widok miny swojej partnerki. – Kompletnie narąbany szlachcic nie zauważy, że zginął mu zegarek lub kolia.

- Nawet tutaj masz zamiar…? – Bella przewróciła oczami.

- Nie chcę wyjść z wprawy – Remy wzruszył ramionami. – Lepiej mi opowiedz nieco o gościach, bo większość widzę po raz pierwszy, a chciałbym wiedzieć, kogo okradam.

Bella odwróciła się z powrotem do balustrady i wskazała na nielicznych gości, którzy nie chcieli tańczyć i woleli pozostać przy stolikach.

- Ten tutaj – wskazała palcem na grubego mężczyznę z nalaną twarzą – to pan Farfalle, miejscowy komisarz. Od niego lepiej trzymaj się z daleka, bo nawet pijany jest cholernie ogarnięty.

- Lata doświadczeń pracy w straży, jak mniemam – mruknął pod nosem Remy.

- Ten siwy, który pije właśnie wino – Bella wskazała na starszego, ale jednocześnie eleganckiego, wysokiego mężczyznę ubranego w klasyczny strój niepodatny na modę orlezjańską – to osobisty doradca pani d'Acanto, Erik Lensherr. To szara eminencja całego Val Royeaux, ma wtyki w Radzie Miejskiej. Mówią, że zna nawet Boską.

- Nie wygląda na Orlezjanina – dodał Remy.

- Bo nim nie jest. Ale to bliski przyjaciel pani d'Acanto.

- Jej mąż nie miał nic przeciwko? – Remy uniósł brew.

- Tego już się nie dowiemy. Tam siedzi pani Genevieve – Bella wskazała na leciwą staruszkę popijającą wino. – To wdowa po właścicielu kopalni złota. Pomimo siedemdziesiątki, wciąż zgłaszają się do niej kandydaci na męża, gdyż kobieta nie ma żadnych dzieci i cały majątek może spłynąć prosto do cesarzowej.

- Może ja się nią zainteresuję…? – rzucił pytaniem Remy.

- Ty już masz się kimś interesować! – Belle szturchnęła go lekko w ramię z udawanym oburzeniem, po czym zaśmiała się perliście i pocałowała Remy'ego w policzek. – O ile nikt nie będzie się koło niej kręcił, jest łatwym celem. Ale nie napalaj się, zawsze ktoś obok niej jest. Tam natomiast siedzi sama Raven d'Acanto – Bella wskazała na elegancką kobietę w okolicach czterdziestki. – Nigdy z nią nie rozmawiałam, ale wiem, że to groźna kobieta. Poza tym lepiej nie robić sobie wrogów w gospodarzach imprezy.

- Raven? Imię mało orlaisiańskie – stwierdził Remy przyglądając się uważniej kobiecie. Była atrakcyjna, szczupła, z pełnymi piersiami odsłoniętymi przez opiętą suknię. Nie pogardziłby.

- Bo to Fereldenka. Świętej pamięci Reville d'Acanto spotkał ją podczas koronacji króla Alistaira Theirina w Fereldenie i tak nim zakręciła, że wkrótce zabrał ją tutaj i wydał wielkie wesele. Było to o tyle kontrowersyjne, że Raven miała już wtedy dwójkę dzieci. Jednak Reville mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Ktoś z taką pozycją nie musi się martwić opinią innych. Niemniej jednak już wtedy zaczęły krążyć różne plotki, które przybrały na sile tuż po jego śmierci.

- Czyżby pani Raven maczała w tym palce…?

- Nikt jej niczego nie udowodni. Reville zmarł podczas polowania na dzika w Val Foret. Wyobraź sobie, że spadł ze swojego ukochanego konia i tak niefortunnie upadł, że uszkodził sobie rdzeń kręgowy. Trochę dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że swego czasu Reville był naprawdę świetnym jeźdźcem. W każdym razie pozostawił cały majątek Raven, która od tego czasu sprawnie nim zarządza.

- Tak, słyszałem o tym – przytaknął Remy. – Podobno klacz Reville'a została zabita na jej rozkaz.

- Okropne, prawda? – dodała Bella, po czym wskazała na kolejną osobę. – A tam siedzi jej córka, Anna.

Remy powiódł wzrokiem w kierunku wskazanym przez Bellę i zobaczył młodą dziewczynę uczesaną w prosty kok. Siedziała z założonymi rękami i obserwowała bawiących się ludzi. Tym, co przykuło jego wzrok, były białe pasemka wmieszane w kasztanowe włosy. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się to dziwne, ale Remy pomyślał, że przydawało to dziewczynie wiele uroku. Jakby odczytując jego myśli, Anna nagle poruszyła się i spojrzała na antresolę, na której stali Remy i Bella. Szybko odnalazła wzrok Remy'ego i na chwilę skrzyżowali spojrzenia. Przez mężczyznę przebiegł dreszcz i nim zdołał jakoś zareagować, dziewczyna zdążyła powrócić do obserwacji tańczących gości.

- Krążą pogłoski, że ma iść do klasztoru – oznajmiła Bella.

- Czyżby? – zapytał zaskoczony Remy, nie odrywając wzroku od Anny.

- Raven nie chce słyszeć o tym, by ktokolwiek interesował się jej córką. Pomimo odpowiedniego wieku, nie są zapraszani kandydaci do jej ręki. Zresztą, popatrz tylko na nią. Ubrała się jak zakonnica – prychnęła Bella. Dopiero wtedy Remy przyjrzał się jej kreacji. Długa suknia zabudowana po samą szyję, na dodatek dziewczyna nosiła jedwabne rękawiczki. Jedynym odsłoniętym fragmentem skóry była jej twarz, która chyba od dawna nie widziała słońca.

- A wiesz, co jest najzabawniejsze? Drugie dziecko Raven, syn, już jest w klasztorze.

- Czyli partią do wzięcia jest pani Raven? – dopytał Remy.

- Nawet o tym nie myśl! – skarciła go Bella.

- Oczywiście, że nie myślę, głuptasie – odpowiedział z uśmiechem Remy i przygarnął Bellę do siebie i pocałował prosto w usta. – Za cztery tygodnie będę najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną pod słońcem, moja najdroższa Belladonno Wkrótce LeBeau.


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

Zmyła z siebie cały makijaż i zaczesała włosy do tyłu. Nałożyła na nie burą chustkę, całkowicie zasłaniającą jej delikatne loki. Ostatni raz spojrzała na siebie w dużym lustrze w swojej sypialni. Sukienkę zabrała z pralni, była chyba o dwa rozmiary za duża, bo odstawała w pasie tak mocno, że mogłaby się tam zmieścić jeszcze jedna osoba. Związała talię szarfą, marszcząc przy tym materiał na biodrach. Wciąż wyglądała karykaturalnie. Odzienie musiało chyba należeć do Gertrudy, kucharki.

Anna zacmokała z dezaprobatą i po chwili wahania machnęła ręką na niepasującą suknię. Sięgnęła po wiklinowy kosz, w którym ukryła tobołek ze swoimi rzeczami i wyszła z pokoju. Na korytarzu nikogo nie było poza młodym strażnikiem, który pilnował jej drzwi. Anna wiedziała, że chwilę temu była zmiana warty, więc chłopak nie wiedział, że do jej pokoju nie wchodziła żadna służka. Na dodatek był to bardzo młody żołnierz, który chyba jeszcze niezbyt kojarzył najważniejsze osoby w tym zamku.

- Panienka Anna właśnie się położyła – poinformowała żołnierza. – Prosiła, by pod żadnym pozorem jej nie przeszkadzać.

Żołnierz skinął głową, a Anna skierowała się w stronę schodów, potem zeszła nimi dwa piętra niżej. Przeszła przez dziedziniec aż do budynku, w którym praczki zajmowały się brudnym odzieniem państwa d'Acanto. Postawiła tam kosz i wyciągnęła z niego znoszoną, skórzaną torbę i ruszyła w kierunku stajni. Był już wieczór, więc mało kto zwracał na nią uwagę. Każdy miał swoje obowiązki, z których był solidnie rozliczany.

Weszła do pustej stajni. Za kilka minut miał się tutaj zjawić stajenny, który miał nakarmić konie i zmienić im poszycie. Miała więc mało czasu. Przeszła obok boksu z Klarą, swoją ukochaną klaczą, którą niestety musiała zostawić tutaj. Wyprowadziła czarnego ogiera, na tyle jednak łagodnego, że nie powinien sprawiać problemów w czasie jazdy. Zakładała właśnie cały rynsztunek, gdy usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Wstrzymała oddech czekając.

- Wszystko wzięłaś? – Usłyszała za sobą niski głos. Logan. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i potwierdziła skinieniem głowy. Logan był jednym z żołnierzy matki, przez kilka lat służył również jako najwierniejszy żołnierz Reville'a d'Acanto. Miał ponad czterdzieści lat, ale wyglądał dużo młodziej. Ciężko stwierdzić, dlaczego Anna tak dobrze się z nim dogadywała. Łączyła ich niecodzienna więź, ciaśniejsza niż przyjaźń, ale z pewnością była ona wyprana z wszelkich podtekstów. To Logan opracował cały plan ucieczki. Jeśli wszystko się uda, będzie zawdzięczała mu życie.

Zdjęła z siebie suknię, pod którą nosiła już strój podróżny. Zaczesała włosy tak, by nie widać było białych pasemek. Ukryła zrzucone odzienie pod słomą w boksie konia i wspólnie z Loganem wyszli ze stajni. Wkrótce brama prowadząca na teren ich posiadłości zostanie zamknięta, więc bez ociągania się oboje wsiedli na swoje wierzchowce i pomknęli w jej kierunku. Nim strażnik zdążył zareagować, oni już przekraczali most za którym rozciągała się dolinka prowadząca w lewo do Val Royeaux, a w prawo na północ. Skierowali się w tę drugą stronę. Anna raz jeszcze obejrzała się przez ramię, gdzie powoli znikał zamek, w którym mieszkała kilka ostatnich lat. Zacisnęła wargi w wąską kreskę starając się nie prowokować łez i pognała konia.

* * *

Remy siedział na zdobionej ławie wyłożonej poduszkami i wpatrywał się w krzątającą się po pomieszczeniu wysoką blondynkę. Bella. Ach, Bella. Jasne, proste włosy spięła dzisiaj w wysoki kok i wyciągnęła z niego pojedyncze pasemka, które tańczyły teraz wokół jej lekko opalonej twarzy i wydobywały blask jej niebieskich oczu. Bella pochwyciła spojrzenie narzeczonego, na chwilę jej twarz rozświetlił zniewalający uśmiech koralowych warg. Mon Dieu – myślał Remy – co za szczęście mnie spotkało! Znali się z Bellą od wczesnego dzieciństwa. Ona, rozważna, starsza o rok, i on – wieczny rozrabiaka, uroczy urwis, któremu wszystko uchodziło płazem. Od początku wiedział, że będą razem, że los ich połączy. Oczywiście, po drodze zdarzały się epizody, ale zawsze i tak wracali do siebie. Zresztą, takie było ich przeznaczenie – połączyć dwie gildie i wspólnie zarządzać ogromnym majątkiem. Mimo tego, że oboje mieli się ku sobie, to ich rodziny nie były w pełni zadowolone. Owszem, rozsądek podpowiadał, że tak musi być, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Niemniej jednak brat Belli, Julien, otwarcie okazywał wrogość przyszłemu szwagrowi, tak samo Jean Luc, ojciec Remy'ego, dość niewybrednie wyrażał się o swojej wkrótce-synowej. Z wzajemnością, należy dodać. Remy jednak miał to gdzieś. Kochał ją, ona kochała jego, za cztery tygodnie mieli się pobrać i wreszcie zamieszkać razem. Koniec z nocnymi eskapadami do jej sypialni, pomyślał z satysfakcją Remy. Teraz będzie miał ją na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Obserwował właśnie, jak Bella przymierza ślubne rękawice przyniesione przez jedną z elfek, gdy powróciło wspomnienie z wczorajszego balu. Piękna, tajemnicza córka Raven d'Acante, zakryta od stóp do głów, a jednocześnie pociągająca bardziej niż tuzin rozebranych tancerek. Kolejny raz tego dnia próbował odgonić z myśli jej zielone oczy i alabastrową skórę. Mimo że widział Annę d'Acanto zaledwie kilka razy ubiegłego wieczoru, nie mógł przestać o niej myśleć. Merde, to absurdalne – pomyślał, zaciskając wargi, nieświadomie posyłając Belli wściekłe spojrzenie. Ta szybko zdjęła rękawiczki, które właśnie przymierzała.

- Nie, te nie będą pasowały – zwróciła się do elfki i zdecydowanym ruchem rzuciła rękawiczki w głąb koszyka z innymi próbkami materiału. – Remy, skarbie, coś się stało?

- Non, cherie, obserwuję jedynie moją przyszłą żonę, belle – odparł po chwili, wyrwany z rozmyślań. Posłał czarujący uśmiech, co ostatecznie przekonało Bellę, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wróciła do swojego zajęcia, Remy natomiast wstał i skierował się do wyjścia.

- Zobaczę, co u Jean Luca – oznajmił, na co Bella wywróciła oczami i cmoknęła z dezaprobatą. Zawsze tak reagowała, gdy Remy wspominał o swojej rodzinie. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, choć nadal trochę go to drażniło. W końcu małżeństwo to nie tylko związanie się z nim, ale również jego rodziną, prawda? Z drugiej strony, mariaż ten był bardziej polityczną zagrywką, jedynie los zdecydował, że najbardziej zainteresowani zakochają się w sobie.

Po wyjściu z budynku zaskoczył go upał, jaki panował na dworze. Kamienica Bodreaux była schowana na samym końcu alejki, pośród winorośli i wysokich krzewów ciężko było o nasłonecznione miejsce, niemniej jednak gorące powietrze i tak dawało się we znaki. Remy zerknął na wieżę świątynną. Wskazywała trzecią godzinę. Za wcześnie, by pójść do karczmy. Zresztą, Bella znowu zrobiłaby mu awanturę o to, że wypił kilka ale za dużo. Albo że znowu grał w kości lub karty. Dobrze, że nie wiedziała o jego małym flircie z kelnerką, wtedy dopiero miałby problem. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o krągłych biodrach blondynki z karczmy. Zawsze podobały mu się jasnowłose kobiety, być może dlatego, że bardzo wcześniej zakodował sobie obraz Belli jako wzór piękna, tym bardziej dziwiła go fascynacja ciemnowłosą dziewczyną z wczorajszego balu.

- Może powinienem pójść na dziwki…? – mruknął pod nosem, przechodząc obok okazałej burdel-willi „Ciasne Wrota". Może to wszystko przez ten przedślubny stres? Może po prostu bał się tego, że po ślubie wyjścia na panienki nie będą już mile widziane? Nie to, że teraz są, ale wtedy już nawet Jean Luc będzie mu robił kazania, nie mówiąc o Belli.

Przystanął pod rozłożystą lipą. Nie wiedzieć czemu, nogi zaprowadziły go pod samą karczmę.

- Przeznaczenie, nie inaczej – pomyślał i przestąpił próg „Szuwarka", knajpy o dość nadszarpniętej reputacji.

Rzadko tutaj przychodził z racji dość szemranego towarzystwa. Śmiał się czasem z tej ironii, że on, książę złodziei, przyszły przywódca gildii, unika knajpy pełnej rzezimieszków zajmujących się w dużym stopniu tym, co on. Tylko że Remy robił to lepiej. Z klasą. Jak przystało na księcia.

Dzisiaj, pomimo stosunkowo wczesnej pory, większość stolików była zajęta. W kącie siedziało kilku krasnoludów, zapewne omawiających interesy. Najbliżej wejścia stała obszerna ława przy której niektórzy zdążyli już zasnąć z przepicia. Remy instynktownie skierował się ku drugiemu krańcowi pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi do mniejszej salki. Miał nosa. W niewielkiej izdebce oddzielonej przepierzeniem, gdzie jedynym źródłem oświetlenia było kilka starych, kopcących świec, siedziało kilku mężczyzn. Krasnolud, spocony i czerwony na twarzy z paniką spoglądał na swojego towarzysza, również krasnoluda, który z kolei siedział wpatrzony w swoje karty. Tuż obok siedział człowiek o chytrym spojrzeniu, zerkający kątem oka na swoich towarzyszy. Najbardziej niepasującym elementem był jasnowłosy elf, wygodnie rozparty na swoim krześle, co chwilę upijający wino i z zaciekawieniem obserwujący swoich współgraczy. Obok niego stały dwie młode kobiety ubrane w kuse stroje, zapewne pracownice Ciasnych Wrót, łapczywie oplatające szyję oraz tors pewnego siebie elfa.

Remy przystanął przy wejściu, założył ręce na piersi i z ciekawością obserwował grę.

- Podbijacie, panowie? – zapytał uprzejmie elf z wyraźnym, antivańskim akcentem. – Czy może starczy wam na dzisiaj? – dopowiedział z błyskiem w oku. Pierwszy z krasnoludów wyraźnie się zafrasował.

- Pasuję – rzekł z westchnieniem i spojrzał wyczekująco na towarzysza. Ten z kolei zerknął na elfa, splunął na podłogę i dorzucił garść monet do całkiem pokaźnego stosika.

- Doskonale – uśmiechnął się szeroko elf, na co pierwszy z krasnoludów pokręcił głową i wyszeptał coś na ucho swojemu towarzyszowi. Ten z kolei machnął ręką. Elf dorzucił kilka suwerenów. – Podbija pan, panie Groche? – zwrócił się z pytaniem do mężczyzny na lewo od niego.

- A muszę? – zaśmiał się nerwowo człowiek nazwany panem Groche.

- Jeśli chce pan wejść do gry, to owszem – odparł uprzejmie elf i spojrzał wyczekująco na mężczyznę. Nerwowy krasnolud zaczął coś gorączkowo szeptać swojemu towarzyszowi.

Człowiek zerknął na elfa, potem na swoje karty, potem na stosik monet. Znowu na elfa i na swoje karty.

- A idź pan w ch… - zaczął mężczyzna, rzucając karty na stół i wstając gwałtownie.

- Tss, tss, bez personalnych życzeń, proszę – zaprotestował elf z nieodgadnionym uśmiechem. Remy był coraz bardziej ciekaw tej postaci, chciał go poznać w tym samym stopniu, co zasiąść do stołu i zagrać. – To co – elf zwrócił się do krasnoluda, który został jako jedyny w grze – sprawdzamy?

Krasnolud przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie spuszczając oka z kart, rozłożył je z namaszczeniem na stole, awersem do góry. Remy uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Trójka ósemek na dziewiątkę i dwójkę. Nieźle.

Elf uśmiechnął się do elfa serdecznie, upił kolejny łyk wina, posłał całusa do jednej z kobiet przyglądających się grze, po czym z nonszalancją rzucił swoje karty na stół. Mina krasnoluda z każdą sekundą robiła się coraz bardziej ponura. Trójka szóstek na parę asów.

- A bierz i się udław, ty… - zaczął wykrzykiwać przegrany krasnolud, ale jego towarzysz, do tej pory cichy, wstał gwałtownie i zaczął go przekrzykiwać.

- Przegrałeś w karty zyski z całej sprzedaży lyrium, ty niedogolony synu bronto, niech cię wszyscy Patroni kopną w rzyć, ty… - litania trwała długo, aż do głównych drzwi karczmy. Remy podszedł powolnym krokiem do stolika. Odwrócił karty człowieka awersem do góry. Parsknął na widok szóstki kier, takiej samej, która teraz leżała na stosiku przed elfem. Zerknął na niego. Blondas przeliczał właśnie wygrane pieniądze. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Remy'ego, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

- Chcesz zagrać? – zapytał zupełnie niezbity z tropu. Remy skinął głową i zasiadł naprzeciw elfa. Obaj wiedzieli, na jakich warunkach grają. Zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie będzie to czysta gra. I obaj na to przyzwalali. Elf przetasował karty.

* * *

Jechali całą noc. Dopiero rano dotarli do niewielkiej wioski, w której mogli napoić konie. Anna cały czas miała wrażenie, że gdzieś wokół krążą agenci matki. W każdym ciekawskim spojrzeniu próbowała wyczytać intencje. Każda głośniejsza rozmowa lub hałas powodowały, że dygała ze strachem i rozglądała się nerwowo wokół.

- Myślę, że przyda ci się odpoczynek – stwierdził Logan, obserwując zdenerwowaną dziewczynę.

- Co? Ach, tak, chyba tak – mruknęła, wciąż obserwując ludzi wokół, jakby zaraz pośród nich miała pojawić się surowa twarz matki.

- Pójdę kupić trochę jedzenia. Zostań i przypilnuj koni – powiedział i odszedł w kierunku straganów. Anna poczuła się trochę nieswojo z powodu protekcjonalnego tonu Logana. Jeszcze wczoraj musiał się do niej zwracać per „panienko Anno", dzisiaj kazał pilnować koni. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu, w końcu Logan ryzykował życie, by jej pomóc. Niemniej jednak było to zupełnie nowe doświadczenie. Anna zastanawiała się, jak teraz będzie wyglądało jej życie. Od wczesnych lat dzieciństwa, od tamtego wydarzenia, żyła w luksusie. Teraz patrzyła w przyszłość z nadzieją, ale strach powodował, że na myśl o przyszłych dniach jej serce zaczynało łomotać, a ponure wizje przepływały przez jej głowę. Jak teraz będzie żyła? W ciągłej obawie przed matką? W cieniu zagrożenia, jakie nad nią wciąż wisi? Musi jakoś zerwać z przeszłością, ale jak zacząć wszystko od początku?

- Poratuje mnie panienka grosikiem – zaczepiła ją zasuszona starsza kobieta w poprutych ubraniach i z tobołkiem suchego chleba. Zgarbiona, z bielmem w oku, wyraźnie schorowana, wyciągnęła brudne dłonie w kierunku dziewczyny. Anna nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Już sięgała do kieszeni, gdy kobiecinę odgonił Logan.

- A poszła mi stąd, stara! – wykrzyknął, przepędzając staruszkę.

- Logan, zaczekaj! – syknęła Anna i dogoniła kobiecinę. Wcisnęła jej w rękę grosika, na co stara uśmiechnęła się szeroko i nieoczekiwanie dla Anny wyściskała ją serdecznie. Dziewczyna odsunęła się od niej momentalnie, poprawiła rękawiczki i posłała babci nieśmiały uśmiech.

- Nie ma problemu – mruknęła i wróciła do Logana. Ten zerkał na nią, zaciskając przy tym wargi.

- Tutaj sami oszuści grasują, nie ufaj nikomu, mała – powiedział wreszcie i przymocował tobołek z zakupami do uprzęży konia. Anna spojrzała na niego z powątpiewaniem.

- Musimy ruszać dalej. Dwa dni drogi stąd czeka na nas moja znajoma – Anna poruszyła się niespokojnie. Logan nie wspominał, jak dalej będzie wyglądała ich podróż, Anna natomiast dzieliła czas na „przed ucieczką" i „po ucieczce", przy czym ten drugi okres był niesprecyzowany i nieprzemyślany. Pokładała jednak wszystkie nadzieje w Loganie. Ufała mu. Mimo to jednak cierpka myśl co jakiś czas przebiegała jej przez głowę: dlaczego postanowił jej pomóc, narażając przy tym swoje życie? Szybko jednak wracała do chwili obecnej, ważne, że jest teraz wolna, z dala od matki. Bez względu na to, jak długo będzie to trwało, będzie szczęśliwa.

- Wiesz, mała – zaczął Logan już w drodze, zrównując się ze swym koniem z Anną – musimy cię przebrać w coś, co mniej rzuca się w oczy.

Anna spojrzała po sobie. Dopiero teraz zauważyła szczegóły, które do tej pory nie wydawały się jej ważne: materiał koszuli był jedwabny, guziki z masy perłowej sprowadzanej aż z wybrzeży Rivainu, do tego płaszcz podbity skórą niedźwiedzia. Nic dziwnego, że tamta staruszka ją zaczepiła. Anna wyglądała na bogatą.

- Nie możesz się wyróżniać – stwierdził Logan to, do czego sama przed chwilą doszła. – U mojej przyjaciółki spróbujmy ci zafarbować włosy. Białe pasemko jest aż nadto charakterystyczne – dodał, patrząc na nią krytycznym okiem. Anna, z rumieńcem na policzku, zaczesała włosy, mając przy tym nadzieję, że rzeczone włosy są ukryte pod kasztanowymi lokami.

- Co to za przyjaciółka? – zapytała, starając się zmienić temat.

- Najbliższa – odparł beznamiętnie Logan i popędził konia.

* * *

- W uczciwej grze jeszcze nigdy nie przegrałem – zaczął elf, patrząc na swoje karty. Remy uniósł brwi i spojrzał pytająco na kompana.

- Bo pewnie nigdy jeszcze w taką nie grałeś? – dopytał, wymieniwszy dwie karty. Elf zerknął badawczo na Remy'ego. Po dłuższej chwili posłał mu rozbawiony uśmiech.

- W rzeczy samej – odparł. – Tak jak i ty, jak mniemam?

Remy uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

- Pomówienia.

- Tak myślałem – odrzekł elf. – Podbijam.

Obaj dorzucili po suwerenie do puli.

- Co może robić w Orlais Antivańczyk? – rzucił pytanie w przestrzeń Remy. Mina elfa pozostała niewzruszona.

- Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli? – zapytał jedynie.

- Dywaguję, homme – odparł Remy, patrząc przy tym w oczy elfowi.

- Sprawdzam – odrzekł Zevran z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Obaj odkryli karty.

Gdy w towarzystwie gra tylko jeden oszust, ma on trudne zadanie: grać tak, by nie zostać zdemaskowanym na oszustwie. Wcale nie musi podmieniać kart. Wystarczy, że będzie uważnym obserwatorem. Doskonale wyczuwać nastrój przeciwnika, odczytywać jego emocje i oszacować, czy może on blefować. Dopiero wtedy jest w stanie sam przybrać maskę. Może albo grać jak profesjonalista, surowym spojrzeniem patrzeć na współgraczy i tym samym ich onieśmielać i skłonić do spasowania. Może również udawać żartobliwego trefnisia, który nie jest do końca zaznajomiony z regułami gry, co z kolei skłania innych graczy do podniesienia stawki. Gdy już znajdzie odpowiednią strategię, może pokusić się o drobne oszustwa. Znaczone karty to już klasyk, dodatkowe figury w rękawie to dopiero nowa moda. Zasada jest prosta: ważne, by mieć własne karty. Wtedy czujesz się jak w domu.

Niestety dla Remy'ego, grali kartami elfa.

- Trójka dziewiątek – stwierdził ze współczuciem przybysz, odkrywając swoje karty i zerkając jednocześnie na parę czwórek w wachlarzyku Remy'ego.

- Może zagramy moimi kartami, non? – zaproponował zirytowanym głosem Remy. Wymieniał dziewiątkę trefl, tą samą, która teraz stanowiła jedną trzecią zwycięskiej trójki. Nie ma opcji, by ta znalazła się u tego pyszałkowatego elfa.

- Może nie? – odparł z uśmiechem elf. Remy zmierzył go spojrzeniem. – Myślę, że pora na coś do picia, nieprawdaż? Sisse, przyniesiesz nam dzbanek wina? – zwrócił się do smagłej brunetki, która oddała się cichej rozmowie ze swoją towarzyszką. Na dźwięk swojego imienia kobieta wstała, wyszeptała coś do ucha elfowi i wyszła z pomieszczenia, zostawiając blondasa z nieodgadnionym, choć nieco rozmarzonym uśmiechem.

- Nie wiedziałem, że Ciasne Wrota wypożyczają swoje pracownice – obojętnym tonem zauważył Remy.

- Nie wypożyczają – odrzekł elf. – Ta panie są ze mną, bo same tego chcą – dodał dumnym głosem. Nawet nie zaprzeczył, że są to lokalne prostytutki – z rozbawieniem pomyślał Remy.

- Musisz być bardzo bogatym Antivańczykiem, skoro masz takie dobre relacje z panią Lilith – odparł. Pani Lilith była gospodynią przybytku zwanego „Ciasne Wrota". Była to jedna z bardzo wpływowych osób w Val Royeaux, nie na tyle jednak, by być zapraszaną na miejskie rauty. Nie można jej było jednak odmówić wpływu na politykę stolicy. Tajemnicą poliszynela było, że wysoko postawieni mieszkańcy mogli liczyć na preferencyjne traktowanie w jej domu uciech. Oczywiście nie za darmo – władze miasta przymykały oko na jej działalność, także tę wykraczającą poza prowadzenie Ciasnych Wrót. W domu rodziny LeBeau dość często mówiło się o handlu nielegalnymi substancjami oraz lyrium prowadzonym przez przedsiębiorczą gospodynię Wrót. Tym bardziej Remy zastanawiał się, czym zasłużył sobie ten arogancki elf na tak dobre traktowanie przez panią Lilith.

- Ty natomiast jesteś nad wyraz dociekliwy – odpowiedział po chwili elf poważnym tonem. Zmrużonymi oczami uważnie przyglądał się swojemu rozmówcy.

- Taka profesja – odparł nonszalancko Remy, rozkładając ręce.

- Taaaak… - przytaknął elf, wciąż obserwując rozmówcę.

Wymianę zdań przerwało wejście Sisse niosącej dzban trunku.

- Postaw je tutaj, kochanie – elf wskazał miejsce na stole. Dziewczyna odstawiła alkohol i usiadła na ławie tuż obok swojej towarzyszki i z powrotem zajęła się rozmową. Elf tymczasem sięgnął po kufel Remy'ego i powoli zaczął nalewać trunek z dzbanka.

- Mam nosa do ludzi – zaczął – wiem doskonale, kim jesteś. Słynny Remy LeBeau, złote dziecko Jean Luca.

Remy poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Myślisz, że Kruki nie znają waszych struktur, młodziku? – zapytał z rozbawieniem elf. Postawił napełniony kufel przed Remym i sięgnął po swój. – Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć o swoim, tss, tss, _naszym_ fachu.

Remy nie dał po sobie poznać, jak bardzo jest zaniepokojony. Oto stoi przed nim jeden z członków legendarnej formacji z Antivii. Na dodatek doskonale poinformowany, kim jest Remy i z jakiej rodziny pochodzi.

- Niemniej jednak, jak wspomniałem na początku – kontynuował elf, odstawiając na bok dzbanek – mam nosa do ludzi. I ty mi się podobasz, Remy LeBeau. Nazywam się Zevran Arainai i jestem przywódcą Kruków – elf wstał i wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.


	3. Rozdział II

- Pani – chudy lokaj o siwych, gęstych włosach, skłonił się lekko na widok pani d'Acanto. Eric pracował u niej już ponad dziesięć lat, dokładnie tyle, ile ona przebywała w Orlais. Znał ją lepiej niż jej nieżyjący małżonek, bynajmniej nie dlatego, że miał z nią zażyłe stosunki. Och nie. Eric widział panią Raven w momentach największej wściekłości, gdy krzyczała, wyzywała i ciskała zaklęciami. Było to zupełnie niepodobne do pozy, którą zawsze starała się zachować – zimnej, wyrachowanej i opanowanej kobiety. Wiedział już, jak się zachowywać, gdy wpadała w furię, wiedział również, jak rozpoznać zbliżający się atak wściekłości. Na szczęście wiedział również, jak można spróbować do niego nie dopuścić.

Postawił na mahoniowym, lśniącym stoliku wysoki kieliszek z czerwonym winem oraz tacę z różnymi gatunkami sera. Raven nawet nie spojrzała na nie, wciąż siedziała zamyślona w swoim masywnym fotelu obitym czerwonym adamaszkiem. Eric znał tę pozę. Za chwilę Raven wstanie, podejdzie do okna, zamyśli się na kilka długich chwil, a potem gwałtownie się odwróci i albo wpadnie w furię, albo z błyskiem w oku zacznie opowiadać, jak zamierza rozwiązać problem. A zaiste, był to ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Panienka Anna zniknęła. Wartownik, który strzegł jej pokoju, zeznał, że panienka położyła się wczesnym wieczorem i nie pokazała się przez cały czas trwania jego warty. A rano służąca odkryła zaścielone łóżko. Nie było opcji, by przemknęła niezauważona. Teraz okazało się, że zniknął również jeden z kapitanów straży. Według Raven nie był to przypadek. Oczywiście, mogłaby zgłosić to wszystko do Straży Miejskiej, wezwać do pomocy templariuszy, paladynów i rycerzy Val Royeaux. Mogłaby, gdyby nie jeden szczegół: wtedy wszyscy by się dowiedzieli, że jej córka jest apostatką i że jej matka, zamiast oddać ją do Kręgu wiele lat temu, trzymała na swoim dworze. A to był jedynie wierzchołek góry lodowej, bo Anna mogłaby zdemaskować i ją. A to mogłoby w znaczny sposób przekreślić wszelkie plany snute wspólnie z wpływowymi przyjaciółmi Raven.

Zgodnie z przewidywaniem, pani d'Acanto wstała z fotela i szeleszcząc suknią podeszła do okna. Założyła ręce na piersi i wpatrzona w rozpościerający się widok na ogród, zaczęła obmyślać plan. Mogłaby ją wyśledzić za pomocą magii krwi, ale to dość trudne zaklęcie i Anna mogłaby to wyczuć i albo zablokować się, albo nawet zmylić. Zdolną miała córeczkę, trzeba przyznać. Zresztą, pod okiem Raven nauczyła się naprawdę wielu rzeczy. Nikt jednak nie sądził, że obrócą się one teraz przeciwko niej. Trzeba to zrobić tradycyjnymi metodami. Ona sama nie mogła wyruszyć na poszukiwania – musiała się zająć dworem, zresztą, byłoby to podejrzane, gdyby nagle ona, Raven d'Acanto, opuściła w pośpiechu swoją rezydencję. Służkę, która odkryła puste łóżko, oraz strażnika, którego przepytywała, będzie musiała albo sowicie opłacić, albo zabić. Ale to znowu rodziłoby podejrzenia. Raven pokręciła głową z dezaprobatą. Zbyt dużo było na jej głowie. Może rzeczywiście małżeństwo nie byłoby złym pomysłem?

Rozważania przerwało jej znaczące kaszlnięcie jej kamerdynera, Erica.

- Pani – zaczął – jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować…

Raven gwałtownie się odwróciła. Pomimo wrogiego spojrzenia, Eric pozostał niewzruszony.

- Jeśli mógłbym coś zasugerować, to można by wszak wynająć kogoś… dyskretnego? – zapytał niewinnym tonem. Raven przez chwilę rozważała jego słowa.

- To chyba oczywiste – syknęła – że sama nie będę ganiała za tą dziewuchą.

- Mamy w mieście dwie gildie zawodowców, może oni mogliby się tym zająć…?

- Mam nająć złodziei, by znaleźli moją córkę? – zapytała ironicznie. – Oni się raczej nie specjalizują w _odszukiwaniu_, nieprawdaż?

- Och, odnajdywanie i ukrywanie to bardzo pokrewne dziedziny – odparł szybko Eric. – Czego im nie można zarzucić, to brak dyskrecji.

-Nie chcę w to mieszać naszych znajomych – odrzekła Raven, nieco uspokojona. – Nie chcę, by później mieli nade mną jakikolwiek wpływ.

- Więc może poszukam kogoś z dalszych zakątków? – spytał łagodnie Eric.

- Masz kogoś na myśli? – zapytała szorstko Raven.

- Tak się składa, że mam – odparł z zadowolonym uśmiechem Eric.

* * *

- Może Marie? – zamyśliła się Anna, jadąc spokojnie obok Logana. Dzień chylił się ku końcowi, słońce rozlało się czerwienią po łąkach, które właśnie przemierzali. Gdzieś tam zaczynały grać świerszcze, w rzece, wzdłuż której jechali, kumkały żaby. Anna z uśmiechem rozglądała się i napawała sielankowym widokiem. Logan natomiast jechał z nachmurzoną miną.

- Nie – odparł. Anna, nie doczekawszy się dłuższej wypowiedzi, spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonym czołem. – Nie, bo Raven na pewno poinformowała swoich ludzi, jak cię rozpoznać i jak się nazywasz. Łącznie z drugim imieniem – wyjaśnił Logan.

- A Genevieve? Zawsze chciałam nazywać się Genevieve… Albo Rebecca! – oznajmiła z entuzjazmem Anna.

- Nie i nie – odparł krótko Logan.

- Bo co tym razem? – spytała kwaśno Anna. Od dłuższego czasu próbowali ustalić jej nową tożsamość. Zaczęli do tak podstawowego elementu, jakim było imię. Rzekłby ktoś – prościzna.

- Dzieci sobie tak nazwiesz – wymruczał Logan. Po chwili jednak zmitygował się, spojrzał przepraszająco na dziewczynę i zapatrzył się na drogę. – Nie to miałem na myśli.

- Już się do tego przyzwyczaiłam, nie uraziłeś mnie – odrzekła matowo Anna. Radosny nastrój gdzieś zniknął, żaby zaczęły irytować tym swoim kumkaniem, a komary bardziej dawać się we znaki.

- Może Rogue? – rzucił po kilku minutach ciszy Logan.

Anna uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wyprostowała dumnie w siodle i utkwiła spojrzenie w daleki punkt przed nimi.

- Rogue… - wyszeptała. – Rogue – powiedziała głośniej. – Tak, to będzie dobre. Pasuje do mnie. Na Stwórcę, pasuje lepiej od mojego prawdziwego imienia.

Logan uśmiechnął się kącikami ust, zerknął na zadowoloną dziewczynę i popędził konia.

- Pospieszmy się, Rogue – krzyknął przez ramię – musimy znaleźć miejsce do obozowania.

* * *

- Remy, głuptasie, nie ruszaj się – zaśmiała się Bella na widok wiercącego się narzeczonego. Trwała właśnie przymiarka stroju ślubnego pana młodego, co niesamowicie irytowało Remy'ego, który musiał wytrzymać w bezruchu kilka długich minut, ale także onieśmielało młodziutką elfkę dopasowującą kolejne kawałki sukna do niemal nagiego ciała przystojnego narzeczonego Belli. Dziewczątko przybierało na twarzy coraz to nowe odcienie czerwieni.

- Może jednak przełóżmy to na inny dzień – zaproponował Remy, również widząc zakłopotanie elfki.

- Nie – odparła stanowczo Bella. – No już, jak masz na imię, dziewczyno? – zwróciła się do służki.

- Estri, pani – wyjąkała dziewczyna, nerwowo zaznaczając igłą materiał.

- Estri, zajmij się zatem swoją pracą w sposób profesjonalny – ostrym tonem powiedziała Bella. Dziewczę przełknęło ślinę, skinęło głową i sięgnęła po kolejne partie materiału, tym razem dopasowując je do nóg Remy'ego. Bella tymczasem uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, odstawiła kieliszek wina i podeszła do narzeczonego. Oplotła go w talii, przyciągnęła lekko do siebie, zupełnie nie zważając, że pomiędzy nimi jest purpurowa na twarzy elfka.

- Dzisiaj będziemy robić coś niegrzecznego – wymruczała.

- Bella… - odparł zmęczonym tonem Remy. Znał te zagrywki. Bella bywała bardzo okrutna dla swojej służby, każdego dnia wymyślała kolejne sposoby pokazania im, jak bardzo są nieważni.

- Będę robiła naprawdę niecne rzeczy – kontynuowała Bella, a jej ręka zjechała pomiędzy lędźwie Remy'ego, zaciskając się na jego przyrodzeniu. Elfka załkała cicho i wybiegła z pokoju. Remy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że był to najpewniej jej ostatni dzień pracy tutaj, Bella już o to zadba. Z tym większą irytacją uwolnił się z objęć narzeczonej i zaczął wkładać spodnie.

- O co ci chodzi? – spytała urażonym tonem Bella, podchodząc do narzeczonego i chwytając go za podbródek. Remy odsunął się od niej i zasznurował spodnie. – O tę elfkę? – Bella roześmiała się perliście, ale widząc zachmurzone spojrzenie narzeczonego spoważniała nieco. – Przepraszam, kochanie. Nie mogłam się powstrzymać, była taka przezabawna, gdy się tak czerwieniła za każdym razem, gdy dotykała twojego ciała.

- Nie wiem, czy zabawny jest w tym fakt, że teraz to dziewczę straci pracę przez twoje zachowanie – odparł znużonym głosem Remy i naciągnął na siebie lnianą koszulę.

- Od kiedy tak się interesujesz służbą? – spytała natarczywie Bella. – Może coś cię łączy z tą elfką, skoro tak jej bronisz?!

Remy wywrócił oczami, przeczesał włosy i spojrzał na Bellę.

- Co ty wygadujesz, Bell?

- To ty mi powiedz! – wykrzyczała dziewczyna. W kącikach oczu zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze łzy.

- Bell, nie mam żadnego romansu, kocham tylko ciebie – odparł Remy i przyciągnął do siebie narzeczoną. Ta jednak odepchnęła go i skierowała się w stronę drzwi. Tuż przed nimi odwróciła się i ze łzami w oczach spojrzała na Remy'ego.

- Lepiej nie pokazuj mi się na oczy – oznajmiła poważnym tonem i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

Remy westchnął, przysiadł na jednym z foteli i zaczął masować skronie. Kochał tę wariatkę, jednak czasem wymagało to od niego zbyt wiele. Po chwili wstał i wyszedł z rezydencji, starając się przy tym nie rzucać nikomu w oczy, a zwłaszcza swojej blond – furiatce.

Kilka minut później przekroczył szybko próg swojej nowej ulubionej karczmy, skinął karczmarzowi dając mu znak, by nalał mu piwa. Skierował się do izdebki za przepierzeniem. Jak wczoraj, zastał tam elfa. Ta sama smagła brunetka oplatała jego tors, podczas gdy on sam tasował talię kart. Przy stoliku siedziało dwóch mężczyzn, na oko wyglądali na cudzoziemców przez wzgląd na zupełnie niepasujący do Orlais ubrania. Nim Zevran zdążył rozdać karty, Remy przysiadł się i wrzucił na stosik trzy suwereny.

- To chyba wystarczy na wejście? – rzucił pytaniem i skinął na elfa. Ten zawahał się, obrzucił go badawczym spojrzeniem, zerknął na towarzyszy i rozdał Remy'emu karty. Jeśli dobrze się zrozumieli, czekał ich dzisiaj bardzo udany wieczór.

* * *

- Czego chcecie? – rudowłosa elfka bacznie im się przyglądała. Zostali otoczeni przez jej grupę, gdy przedzierali się przez las. Mimo że stała przed nimi tylko jedna kobieta, oboje zdawali sobie sprawę, że pośród zarośli ukryci są towarzysze elfki, najpewniej mierzący teraz w nich ze swoich łuków.

- Chcę rozmawiać z Ororo – odpowiedział spokojnym tonem Logan. Elfka poruszyła się niespokojnie, po czym posłała spojrzenie gdzieś ponad Anną. Dziewczyna bała się spojrzeć w tamtym kierunku, więc uważnie obserwowała elfkę. Na oko miała jakieś osiemnaście lat, Anna wiedziała jednak, że elfy starzeją się wolniej od ludzi. Wysoka jak na elfie normy, z twarzą niczym z płótna artysty, elfka bardziej pasowałaby jako dama dworu lub zdolna czarodziejka. W czerwone pasemka wplecione miała piórka i rzemyki, które poruszały się przy każdym skinieniu. Bystre spojrzenie zielonych oczu, zupełnie innych jednak od zieleni oczu Anny, bacznie lustrowało intruzów.

- Po co? – spytała jedynie elfka, opierając się o drzewo. Logan zmarszczył czoło.

- To moja przyjaciółka, chcę z nią porozmawiać – odparł spokojnym, wyważonym tonem. Anna wiedziała jednak, jak bardzo poirytowany jest jej towarzysz, wystarczyło zaledwie spojrzeć na zbielałe knykcie zaciśniętej dłoni.

- Skąd mogę wiedzieć, że jesteś jej przyjacielem? – drążyła temat elfka, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

- Proszę, zależy mi na spotkaniu z Ororo – Logan starał się nie okazywać zniecierpliwienia. Kimkolwiek była ta młoda elfka, jeden fałszywy krok z ich strony albo nieopatrznie rzucone słowo mogło kosztować ich życie.

- Nie podobacie mi się – oznajmiła elfka, jednak odwróciła się do nich plecami i gestem pokazała, by iść za nią. Logan skinął Annie i oboje, trzymając konie za strzemiona, ruszyli w głąb matecznika.

Ledwo byli w stanie trzymać tempo rudowłosej łuczniczki, która sprawnym krokiem przemierzała znajome sobie tereny. Logan powstrzymał Annę przed wsiadaniem na konia, musieli jakoś dotrzeć do obozu Dalijczyków na piechotę.

Przez cały czas mieli wrażenie, że są obserwowani. Im dalej szli, tym głośniejsza i barwniejsza stawała się puszcza. Ze wszystkich stron atakowały ich ptasie śpiewy, a oczy cieszyła różnorodność kwiatów i motyli. Anna, praktycznie całe życie zamknięta w rezydencji, nigdy nie widziała takiego bogactwa przyrody, dlatego z fascynacją obserwowała niespotykane rośliny i stare, wysokie drzewa. Przyroda zdawała się być jednym, żywym organizmem. Było to nie do uchwycenia w pobliżu ludzkich domostw. Istota ludzka zdawała się tutaj zupełnie nie pasować, psuć kompozycję. Dlatego też z wielkim zdziwieniem Anna zauważyła pierwsze namioty obozu dalijskich elfów.

Rudowłosa poprowadziła ich w głąb polany, gdzie na jej centralnym miejscu rósł wysoki dąb. Tuż przy jego konarach siedziała na ławeczce białowłosa kobieta o jasnobrązowej twarzy. Wspólnie z kilkorgiem dzieci strugała z drewniane figurki.

- Matko, jacyś shemleni uparli się, by cię widzieć – oznajmiła rudowłosa podchodząc do starszej kobiety. Ta spojrzała na Annę i Logana i uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. Wstała, otrzepała szatę z wiórków drewna i podeszła do Logana. Bez słowa objęła go i wyszeptała coś na ucho. Logan przytaknął.

- Możesz odejść, Je Ann – kobieta skinęła na rudowłosą. – Logan, przyjacielu – elfka odsunęła się nieco od niego i ujęła go za dłonie, patrząc mu przy tym w oczy. Anna miała wrażenie, że ta scena jest na tyle intymna, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli się nieco odsunie i da dwójce kilka chwil na spokojną rozmowę. Już miała odejść, kiedy kobieta chwyciła ją za rękę. Dziewczyna nie była przyzwyczajona do dotyku, toteż szybko, wbrew dobremu zachowaniu, zabrała dłoń.

- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię, Ororo – powiedział jedynie Logan, widząc zdumioną twarz elfki.

- Dobrze – odparła, patrząc przy tym na Annę – chodźmy w cichsze miejsce, porozmawiajmy.

* * *

- Trzydzieści cztery suwereny dla ciebie – Zevran przesunął kupkę monet w kierunku Remy'ego – oraz trzydzieści cztery suwereny dla mnie – pozostałą cześć pieniędzy wsypał do skórzanej sakiewki. Był późny wieczór, obaj pili któreś piwo z kolei. Za nimi udany dzień: udało im się ograć w pokera dwóch bogatych kupców z Fereldenu. Cóż, grać z jednym łotrzykiem to trudna sztuka, grać z dwoma – rzecz nie do pomyślenia.

- Jutro też gramy? – spytał Remy upijając łyk trunku.

- Nie, jutro mnie już nie będzie w Val Royeaux – oznajmił Zevran, rozsiadając się wygodniej na krześle. – Zresztą, twoja urocza małżonka chyba nie będzie zadowolona, gdy po raz kolejny wrócisz późno do domu – dodał z pokpiwającym uśmieszkiem.

- Nie małżonka, lecz narzeczona, to raz – zaczął Remy. – Dwa, Bella jest zbyt zajęta zbliżającym się ślubem, by mnie zauważyć. I wreszcie trzy, to ostatnie chwile wolności, czemuż mam z nich nie korzystać? – wzruszył ramionami.

- To ciekawe, z jakim entuzjazmem mówisz o zbliżającym się ślubie – uśmiechnął się pod nosem Zevran. Remy uniósł nieco twarz i zmarszczył ze zdziwieniem czoło. Miał już coś powiedzieć, ale jedynie przeczesał włosy.

- W sumie… - zaczął po chwili elf. – Może mógłbyś mi pomóc.

- W czym? – spytał obojętnym tonem Remy.

- Mam małe zadanie, szybkie i proste. Skoro proste, to i nudne. Przyda mi się zatem towarzystwo – odparł enigmatycznie Zevran. – Poza tym czuję niemalże pedagogiczną potrzebę zapewnienia ci odpowiednich warunków do rozwoju – dodał z uśmiechem.

- Ty moim mistrzem, ja twoim uczniem? – zaśmiał się Remy. – Nie wiedziałem, że gildia złodziei stała się cechem.

- Od zawsze marzyłem, by nasza profesja stała się oficjalnym zawodem – odparł Zevran. – To jak, wchodzisz w to? Będziesz musiał na pewien czas opuścić Val Royeaux.

- Za miesiąc się żenię… - odparł strapionym głosem Remy. Miał ochotę nawet teraz opuścić stolicę, ale Bella… to będzie rzeź, gdy już wróci.

- Cóż, poradzę sobie sam – wzruszył ramionami Zevran i przechylił kufel.


End file.
